Breaking through the shields
by superxXxSAMURAI
Summary: Complete!"
1. Chapter 1

Anime:Naruto

Title:Breaking through the shields

Pairings:GaaNara,slight naruto/sasuke

Type:AU/Yaoi

Rating:M

Genre:Romance/Fantasy

Summary:Naruto is a normal boy who geos to school,living a happy life right? Wrong,so very wrong! Naruto is not normal at all. His a human with fox ears,a fox tail,and angel wings. Everyday he goes to school wearing a black hat and a black trench coat to hide his unearthly attributes.After almost being found out by a couple of people,he is sent to a new school. "Akreua Nei Suna",a very high ranking school accepts seventeen year old naruto.

Gaara,silent,stolid outcast of Akreua Nei Suna,sees Naruto in all of his glory when he goes to naruto's house one day. Koharu and Temari insist that Gaara go after Naruto. How can he when his father his the principal and only approves of Gaara with girls? Naruto will find away around that or will he just stay away from the silent redhead who captured his heart at first sight?

**1.**

Naruto sighed as he got out of bed. His brushed his teeth,took a shower,and combed his hair. On his way out,he intered the kitchen to see Iruka. "Hey,just getting some ramen," He said to his father. "Don't forget to put on your other clothes," Iruka replied.

Naruto dashed out the kitchen and into his room. Moments later,he was wearing his black leather trench coat and his black leather hat. "I wish I didn't have to wear this though," he muttered. Iruka sighed and walked over,hugging naruto. "You're not my son naruto,but I still consider you to be my son none the less. It's ok,you'll find someone who'll love you for you."

Naruto nodded and stayed in his "father's" embrace for alittle while longer. He then smiled up at him,placing a kiss on the other's cheek and dashed out the door. Iruka sighed and smiled,thinking of how happy naruto would be if he had that special person right about now. Naruto walked into the class room,ignoring the stares,something Iruka had trained him to do. Miscellaneous things were thrown at him,but he ignored it.

On the inside he was fuming. He couldn't do anything about it though unless he wanted to get found out. He and his father were not ready for that yet. His was still only seventeen,a minor. He wondered when the people here would just except him,him as himself.

He sat in his seat as the day went bye terribly slow. He walked around the school building in a daze,not intune with the things around him. Suddenly,he bumped into a jock. He sighed as he was picked up by the collar,hoisted into the air. _"Great,just great," he thought._

Meanwhile,Gaara of the sand,(he can still control sand,its an elemental power:water,leaf,etc.) sat on his bed. He was the social outcast of his school,he liked it that way. He looked around him room,pretty bored. There was no one here he was interested in and his siblings were with friends,in reolationships. He sighed,relationships,he shuddered. He'd never be in one,so why did the tiny voice in his head say he neaded someone?

Naruto sighed as the other tried to remove his hat. He did a flip in midair and landed on his feet,holding tightly onto his hat. Suddenly,he felt the others grab onto him and try to rip his clothes apart. "Freak! Idiot! Bastard! What'cha hiding under there? Let's see,let's see?" That was all he heard as he saw his father running over into the small mass of people.

Iruka graabed naruto and carried the other away,running into the house. Naruto looked a bloody mess. "Damn those kids," he thought as tears flowed out of his eyes,down his cheeks. He cleaned the other the best he could and layed him in the bed. "Tommorrow,we leave naruto," he said quietly before kissing the smaller on the forehead.

Gaara sighed as his siblings came in. He gave them a glare. "What is it that you want," he asked,still glaring at them. "You-you're lonely," Koharu said. "Says who?" They flinched under his cold tone.

"Well,you are always coped up in here,you need some excitement in your life," Temari squeaked. Gaara glared at her and said nothing. Neji entered and hugged Koharu around the middle. "Come," he purred into his ear. Koharu stared intently at gaara would unconsiously let some emotion flicker in his eyes.

"See! I saw that emotion,you are lonely!" Koharu kissed Neji on the cheek and left with him. Temari bowed and left alittle bit after. Gaara sat on his bed,he shouldn't be lonely,but deep down inside,he was. There was no one esle like him,no one.

Naruto awoke to see his black leather bag was packed. He got out of bed feeling better. "Iruka," he yelled. Suddenly,the other came in carrying more bags. "We're leaving Naruto," he said. Naruto hugged onto the other. "I-I'm sorry,I just bumped into one of them by mistake!" Iruka dropped the bags and held the other close.

"It's ok. We're still leaving,you were almost found out by them." Naruto nodded and grabbed his bags,still in his school clothes. "How will we get to where we are going? Where are we going?" "To Nejika,it's pretty far from here. We'll get there sooner than you think." Naruto nodded,straightening out his black tank and his forest green jeans.

Once the house was locked up,they left quickly,heading for the forest. They ran half of the way,adrenlein pumping. The sun was starting to set as they entered Nejika. There was a house already arranged. Naruto was handed the keys by Iruka,who left to get naruto enrolled n the school here. Naruto entered the house and smiled. It smelled really good.

Iruka entered the school's office and talked to the assistant. She handed him a form and he sat in a chair to fill it out. Once that was finished he handed to the assitant,but she told him that he had to bring it to the principal. He nodded and headed upstairs,slightly nervous. He knocked on the door and entered when a young voice told him to come in.

Iruka stared at Gaara who was currently talking to his father. He waved gaara to sit down,he took a seat by Iruka,who looked even more nervous. He handed the form to the prinicipal,who looked it over,smiling. "Naruto Ukuzami eh? He can share a room with my son gaara here," gesturing to gaara who was seething. "I don't think that will be necessary," Iruka said. "Nonsense,he will stay with gaara!" Gaara stood and stalked off,wondering waht this Naruto looked like. "He will start classes in a week."

Iruka nodded and left the office,catching up with gaara. "He really is a nice person,though realy loud," Iruka told gaara. Gaara nodded and raised an eyebrow at Iruka as he was handed a picture. "That's him." Gaara took the picture and entered his room. Iruka sighed and left the school. Things were looking up.

Gaara sat on his bed and studied the picture,stopping at the naruto's impossible azure eyes. This naruto also had sunny yellow hair and sun kissed skin. He blushed for the first time when he stared at naruto's pink lips,they looked so kissable. Temari entered with her boyfriend who he called 'troublesome'. Shikumaru left the room after one look at gaara.

Koharu entered with a dazed look on his on his face. He snatched the picture out of gaara's hand. "Who's this," he asked. "He's quite the looker. If I didn't have neji,i'd surely get him to share my bed." Temari took the picture from here older brother,getting a good look at it. "Yeah,if I didn't have my boyfriend..."

Gaara glared at them both,feeling angered that they wanted what was his. He took picture from his sister. "Don't touch this at all,he is mine." They shrunk back in fear and nodded. "Look who's got a boyfriend," Koharu yelled and dashed out of the room,temari soon followed. Gaara sighed and fell into a comfortable position on his bed.

Iruka entered his home to see Naruto sitting on the couch,smiling up at him. "You'll start school in a week,you're rooming with the pricipal's kid." Naruto arhced an eyebrow. "His name is gaara.He's not very talkitive." Naruto gave a small smile,maybe he's the one i'e been waiting for." Iruka nodded and hugged his son. "I hope so."


	2. Chapter 2

Anime:Naruto

Title:Breaking through the shields

Pairings:GaaNara,slight Naruto/Sasuke

Type:AU/Yaoi

Rating:M

Genre:Romance/Fantasy

Summary:Naruto is a normal boy who geos to school,living a happy life right? Wrong,so very wrong! Naruto is not normal at all. His a human with fox ears,a fox tail,and angel wings. Everyday he goes to school wearing a black hat and a black trench coat to hide his unearthly attributes.After almost being found out by a couple of people,he is sent to a new school. "Akreua Nei Suna",a very high ranking school accepts seventeen year old naruto.

Gaara,silent,stolid outcast of Akreua Nei Suna,sees Naruto in all of his glory when gaara goes to naruto's

house one day. Koharu and Temari insist that Gaara go after Naruto. How can he when his father his the principal and only approves of Gaara with girls? Naruto will find away around that or will he just stay away from the silent redhead who captured his heart at first sight?

**2.**

Gaara walked the streets,ending up at the home of Ukuzami Naruto. He knocked on the door and blushed as he saw who answered it. Naruto stood there in black boxers,wearing dark black shades. He sees that naruto has fox ears and a fox tail,gaara goes red as deos naruto. He steps inside and naruto closes the door.

Naruto instantly pounced on gaara,glomping them,making them both fall onto the couch. His lips come in contact with gaara's who's eyes widen. Gaara lets himself be kissed. The other's lips are really soft. Iruka stumbles onto them and sees gaara cautiously wrap his arms around naruto's waist and kiss back.

After a minute or two,Iruka coughs and naruto quickly scrambles off of gaara,running into his room. Gaara blushes for the second time that day. "I hope he didn't make you angry or upset by that kiss," Iruka said,smiling. Gaara blushed darker and shook his head. "Why are you here gaara?"

His blood red hair looked intimidating and aqua green eyes were emotionless. "My father told me to come over and greet you." Iruka nodded and smiled. "Would you like to stay for dinner?" Gaara nodded and sat down. "It will be ready soon."

Naruto entered,his fox atrributes were being shown proudly. _"Cute," Gaara thought._ He then mentally slapped himself. Gaara of the sand shouldn't even know the word cute! Gaara's gourd was sitting by the couch. Naruto sat opposite of gaara,facing him. Gaara looked away,heat rising onto his cheeks.

Iruka served miso soup,sushi,and tea. Naruto quickly dug into his meal. Iruka chuckled,naruto still hadn't grasped good eating habits. Gaara ate his food slowly,sipping from tea occansionally. After cleaning his plate,naruto took the others' plates because of a look Iruka had given him.

As he grabbed gaara's plate,naruto's tanned hand brushed against gaara's,making the blonde blush. He suddenly coughed and quickly washed the dishes. "Also,the week has been shortened to about four days," Gaara said before he put on his gourd and left. Gaara sighed as he thought about today. He had blushed four times today._What are you doing to me naruto-kun?_

Shikamaru was sprawled out on the floor with temari in his lap. He smiled at her and leaned down for a kiss when Gaara said,"Get out of my room." They quickly agreed to unless they wanted to get hurt and left. Gaara sat on his bed,mind spinning with thoughts on the blonde kitsune. The sand in his gourd swirled restlessly.

Naruto sighed and looked up at his white cieling,his mind was cluttered with many thoughts. Why had he kissed gaara? The other's lips were so soft,like silk. He found himself lost in a explicit wetdream.

_Gaara walked over to him and smriked,eyeing naruto's body as the blonde washed himself. Naruto sensed someone watching him and jumped as gaara entered the shower. A blush permanently stained his cheeks as gaara placed kisses on his neck as well as bite marks. "Gaaaaarraaaaa," moaned naruto as gaara placed a sweet hickey on his neck. Gaara placed his hands naruto's hips as he pushed the blonde under the nozel that aprayed a warm water._

_Naruto took in a gasp as gaara started to kiss lower and lower. He gave naruto's length a long lick. "Nooooooohhhh," moaned naruto,he was abit shy when he was touched. Gaara then kissed his head. He then screamed as he was developed in wet hot heat. _

_Gaara smirked as he started to suck on naruto like he was a lollipop. Naruto moaned at the pleasure he was feeling. He then started to buck his hips,gaara smirked as the other 'fucked his mouth'. _

Naruto came out his little wetdream. He figured out that he had creamed his pants. He sighed as he Iruka looked alittle shocked. "It's all apart of growing up naruto," he said. Naruto blushed and said,"This is just embarassing."

"You just put your clothing in the dirty waste basket and i'll clean them for you." Naruto nodded and asked,"Iruka,how old are you?" " 21 why?" "Your four years older than me! Oh thee shamelessness of it all!" Iruka chuckled as naruto walked to his room.


	3. Chapter 3

Anime:Naruto

Title:Breaking through the shields

Pairings:GaaNara,slight naruto/sasuke

Type:AU/Yaoi

Rating:M

Genre:Romance/Fantasy

Summary:Naruto is a normal boy who geos to school,living a happy life right? Wrong,so very wrong! Naruto is not normal at all. His a human with fox ears,a fox tail,and angel wings. Everyday he goes to school wearing a black hat and a black trench coat to hide his unearthly attributes.After almost being found out by a couple of people,he is sent to a new school. "Akreua Nei Suna",a very high ranking school accepts seventeen year old naruto.

Gaara,silent,stolid outcast of Akreua Nei Suna,sees Naruto in all of his glory when he goes to naruto's house one day. Koharu and Temari insist that Gaara go after Naruto. How can he when his father his the principal and only approves of Gaara with girls? Naruto will find away around that or will he just stay away from the silent redhead who captured his heart at first sight?

**DISCLAIMER:I DON'T OWN NOTHING!**

**3.**

Naruto sighed as lay in his bed,it was about 11 pm. He was thinking about a certain redhead with the word 'love' tattoed on his forehead in green. He grabbed his ipod and turned it on,scrolling down to "Breaking down the shields" by:Shokuna Marimino.(Malik:just so you know,the song was made up by me!) He sighed as the soft,lonely tune started to beat within his ears.

_We've only...just met_

_There's no where for me to run_

_I've just slipped my fingers through_

_I feel like I wanna break down all of you're shields_

_You look at me..._

_Look at me that way_

_That ice in your eyes makes me wanna stay_

_You look like you're dying inside_

_You're dying inside,let me break down all your shields_

_You're dying insiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiide..._

_The closer I get the more you seem to want to push me away_

_Close your eyes_

_Look deep inside_

_Let someone in,please let me in_

_You're dying inside!_

_Let me break through all your sheilds_

_No where for you to hide_

_When you feel so broken inside_

_How can I worm my way into your heart_

_When that frozen barrier pushes me away?_

_So far away..._

_Then you smile faintly ,its a start_

_Have your been ever been hurt like me?_

_Been through any catastrophes?_

_No is what you say_

_How can you live when dying inside_

_Don't push me away!_

_In your heart I will always staaaaaaaaaaaay_

_Let me break through those shields..._

_The ones you tried to maintain_

_Sorrow in you eyes_

_I only have myself to blame_

_Time stops..._

_I look around..._

_You smile..._

_Its directed at me_

_See! Your sheilds...aren't so great_

_Now that you have me,they're so easy to pe-ne-trate_

_I've broken through your shields_

_You want me to make..._

_To make a habit..._

_Of setting you free_

_Of setting you free!_

_Set-ting you free!_

_Breaking through those sheilds_

_That I can penetrate so easily_

_Our love knows no bounds,_

_when no one esle is around _

_I've set you free,_

_just like you have done to me_

Naruto smiled as the song ended,that had wasted a few good minutes that left him just alittle more tired then ever now. Iruka came in and sighed,taking the ipod away from the sleeping blonde. He smiled softly at his "child",placing a sweet kiss on his forehead. "Sleep well naruto," he whispered, before he left the room. Naruto opened an eye watching his "father" leave. "You too," he murmured,falling back to sleep with a content smile on his face.

The next day,naruto went to the bathroom,starting a new routine. He brushed his teeth,combed his hair and left the bathroom to put on some new clothing. Today he wore a black turtle neck,cerulean leather pants that hung low on his hips,his black trenchcoat always on,and his black leather hat,with his matching shades. He exited his room and entered the kitchen greeting Iruka with a good morning,helping himself to eggs,bacon,toast and orange juice. "Why don't you have anyone Iruka," naruto asked abruptly.

Iruka turned around so quick,the carton of eggs smashed onto the floor,smearing Iruka's clothing alittle."Why-why do you ask," questioned the tanned pony-tailed man. "Am I holding you back from "getting involved" with someone?" A blush spread to across the older males' cheeks. So what he was 21 and never had a boyfriend and/or girlfriend his entire life!

"N-no naruto. I'm perfectly happy!" He faked a smile smile,feeling horrible that he was lying to his "son". Naruto shot him a look that said,"I don't believe you." "You're lying and that smile's fake!" Iruka sighed and gave his "son" an ashamed look.

"I'll help you find someone Iruka! Someone who would love you more than me!" Iruka smiled and joined in on the fun. "When you do find this person,tell them to give me a call." Iruka handed naruto thier phone number. Naruto chuckled and left the house.

A few minutes Iruka screamed,"OH MY GOD! NARUTO!" Naruto chuckled as he heard iruka's scream. He was goinng to do just that,but only after he got to school on Wedensday,hoping he could fix Iruka up with a teacher. Naruto eyed the stores and shops as he passed them up. He decided to go to the park. There was only one swing and it was tied to a tree,hand made.

Just a wooden board and two ropes. He squinted his eyes to see a familiar redhead sitting on the string. _'Gaara!'_ He quickly walked over and soon he heard faint cries. _'Gaara was crying!'_ He kneeled before gaara,who looked down at him with swimming aqua green eyes.

"Why are you crying," Naruto asked softly as he cupped gaara's cheeks. "You wouldn't understand," snapped Gaara as he jerked away. Naruto looked hurt for a moment,then sighed. "I'm only trying to help," he yelled. Gaara flinched at the loudness and naruto groaned for raising his voice.

"Sorry."

"Why do you want to help me?"

"I think that no one should look sad,especailly you gaara."

"Why naruto! I **don't** need your help. Also,when you start going to Kohona HIghschool Academy,tell anyone that you've seen me cry and i'll hurt you."

"Riiiiiiiiiiiight. You know you love me!"

A blush stained gaara cheeks as he looked away. Naruto kissed the redhead on the cheek. "No more crying ok? Also,you need a better wardrobe than what you have on." Gaara quickly stood up and in a swirl of sand. Naruto chuckled,he was starting to like making gaara blush so much. Naruto then thought back to the song on his ipod._ 'I'll set you free gaara,I promise.' _

Naruto sat on the swing,his hair shining in the sun. Azure eyes looked skyward. He had much to do when he started to go to school. He laughed to himself and shook his had. Helping gaara and Iruka was going to be fun.


	4. Chapter 4

Anime:Naruto

Title:Breaking through the shields

Pairings:GaaNara,slight naruto/sasuke

Type:AU/Yaoi

Rating:M

Genre:Romance/Fantasy

Summary:Naruto is a normal boy who geos to school,living a happy life right? Wrong,so very wrong! Naruto is not normal at all. His a human with fox ears,a fox tail,and angel wings. Everyday he goes to school wearing a black hat and a black trench coat to hide his unearthly attributes.After almost being found out by a couple of people,he is sent to a new school. "Akreua Nei Suna",a very high ranking school accepts seventeen year old naruto.

Gaara,silent,stolid outcast of Akreua Nei Suna,sees Naruto in all of his glory when he goes to naruto's house one day. Koharu and Temari insist that Gaara go after Naruto. How can he when his father his the principal and only approves of Gaara with girls? Naruto will find away around that or will he just stay away from the silent redhead who captured his heart at first sight?

**DISCLAIMER:I DON'T OWN NOTHING!**

**4.**

Gaara sat on his bed,thinking about the last two days. He hadn't felt like going to school today to see all those animals...students stay away from him. He hated every single one of them because they feared him. Sand started to cover the chair and table he had in his room. He closed his hand,destroying them both.

He smiled evilly at the millions of splinters that now litered his floor. He wished he could just destroy the school population,but his father was the principal and if he misbehaved he would be raped. That was the main reason he never slept. He father would take him if he went to sleep. He **hated** his bastard of a father.

Another reason he couldn't do what he wanted was because his siblings would suffer. Even though,he acted like he didn't care,he cared just alittle. He sighed as he lay down in his bed,willing the sand to go back into his gourd. He put the cork into his gourd as a certain blond boy interuppted his thoughts. He was whisked away in a pleasant daydream.

_Gaara sat on a grassy hill,looking at the setting sun. Suddenly,naruto appeared beside him. "Gaara," naruto said,a pleasant smile on his face. Gaara's cheeks started to burn. "You know you're blushing right?"_

_Gaara snorted,getting up and stalked off. Naruto pouted and got up,glomping the unexpecting redhead. Gaara growled as naruto straddled his hips even though there was a blush on his cheeks. "You're blushing even harder now." Naruto's lips were very close to his right ear._

_"GET.OFF.ME."_

_"I feel comfortable."_

_"I don't care!"_

_"You're being mean!"_

_"Stop wriggling around!"_

_"You know you like it."_

_"No I-mmpphhh!"_

_Naruto's lips suddenly came in contact with his. He gasped and naruto took the moment to slip his tongue into gaara's mouth. Gaara's eyes were as wide as saucers. Naruto used his tongue to explore gaara's hot cavern. When naruto pulled away,a whimper escaped the redhead's throat._

_Naruto gave gaara a heart warming smile and leaned in for another kiss that gaara willingly accepted. Naruto smiled into the kiss as gaara's tongue came out to play. Naruto wrapped his arms around gaara's neck and pulled him closer. Gaara gripped naruto's hips as he wrapped a leg around one of naruto's. They made out for a while,with gaara wanting to devour naruto's now red lips._

_Naruto layed half on gaara,half off of him. Gaara wrapped his arms around naruto's waist. "I wish we could stay like this forever," naruto said. "It isn't that easy naruto," gaara replied. "How so?"_

_"This is only a daydream."_

_"This can happen in real life."_

_"I know,but my father..."_

_'What about your father?"_

_"He wouldn't let us be."_

_"Why?"_

_"You're not a girl,you're a boy."_

_"He has problems with same sex relationships. I want to kill him!"_

_"He's your dad!"_

_"You don't want to be with me?"_

_"Yes,I do but,why kill your family member? I only have Iruka and he's not my real dad. I love him though."_

_"He--nevermind. I don't want to talk about it."_

_"Well,you'd better go now. Temari's shaking you."_

_Gaara kissed naruto goodbye._

Gaara blinking to feel himself being shaken by his sister. "What the **hell** are you doing," gaara growled out. Temari flinched and backed away. "Don't touch me!" "G-gaara,father wants y-you," she said.

On the inside,gaara was going crazy. His knees felt weak as he walked out of his room. He entered the living room and picked up the phone. "H-hello," he asked.

"You'll stay in my room for the rest of the day," his father said calmly.

Naruto entered gaara's thoughts.

"Go to hell asshole."

"You're going to regret that and you **will** learn to respect me!"

Gaara slammed the phone onto the receiver and threw the entire thing across the room. "Gaara," konharu asked. Gaara turned around,anger evident in his features. "I'm going out," gaara replied. "I don't think that would be a good idea,the older brother replied.

"I DON'T CARE!" Gaara left the house,slamming the door behind him. Konharu flinched and Temari hugged him. "What do you think is wrong with him," Temari asked. "It's better if we let him cool off for now." Temari nodded and they retreated to their rooms.

Gaara sat on the wooden swing he had met naruto bye only a few hours ago. He sighed,looking up at the sky. _'My father will never let us be...'_ He closed his eyes,thinking things over. _'Naruto...'_


	5. Chapter 5

Anime:Naruto

Title:Breaking through the shields

Pairings:GaaNara,slight naruto/sasuke

Type:AU/Yaoi

Rating:M

Genre:Romance/Fantasy

Summary:Naruto is a normal boy who geos to school,living a happy life right? Wrong,so very wrong! Naruto is not normal at all. His a human with fox ears,a fox tail,and angel wings. Everyday he goes to school wearing a black hat and a black trench coat to hide his unearthly attributes.After almost being found out by a couple of people,he is sent to a new school. "Akreua Nei Suna",a very high ranking school accepts seventeen year old naruto.

Gaara,silent,stolid outcast of Akreua Nei Suna,sees Naruto in all of his glory when he goes to naruto's house one day. Koharu and Temari insist that Gaara go after Naruto. How can he when his father his the principal and only approves of Gaara with girls? Naruto will find away around that or will he just stay away from the silent redhead who captured his heart at first sight?

**DISCLAIMER:I DON'T OWN NOTHING!**

**5.**

The few days went by and naruto was very excited getting to go to his new school. He got up,took a shower,put on his clothing which consisted of a black mush shirt,green lowriding jeans,white sneakers,an black hoodie with an orange spiral in it, and his shades. During the last few days,he had learned to make his beautiful white wings invisble. He strolled into the kitchen,grabbing a ham with cheese sandwich and some orange juice. "Someone looks happy today," Iruka commented.

"I'm going to school today," naruto said. "Why wouldn't I be happy!" "Are you sure or do you just want to see a certain redhead?" Naruto blushed and started to eat his sandwich. Iruka chuckled and naruto sent him a glare.

Naruto then smirked as he finished his breakfast. "I wouldn't be laughing if I were you. You should be expecting a phone call today." Iruka raised an eyebrow and then screamed, "OH MY GOD!" Naruto laughed as after downing his juice and ran out the door.

Naruto slung his black leather booksack with an orange swirl in it over his left shoulder and walked passed the gates of Kohona Academy Highschool. Naruto sighed as people started to stare at him and point at something. Suddenly,a boy with a furry coat walked over to him. "Name's Kiba Inuzuza,what's yours," Kiba asked. "Uzumaki Naruto," he replied.

"Nice fox ears," a lazy looking boy said. "His name's Shikamaru," Kiba said. The color drained from naruto's face. "Don't worry,the prinicpal isn't going to kick you out because of your ears. There used to be this other guy who went here who had wings and ears like yours. He had alot of friends and some enemies,but his friends stuck with him to the end!" Naruto nodded and gulped soundly.

"Does that mean we're friends?"

"Yep."

"These people here are so troublesome."

"Come on. I'll show you our other friends."

"Alright."

Naruto,Shikamaru, and Kiba walked off towards the back of the school and met up with some more people. Kiba introduced in left to right order. "TenTen,Neji,Ino,Chouji,Sakura,Lee,and Sasuke. There's this other guy we consider a friend because he beat up these guys who were going to hurt lee,but he never comes over here no matter how hard lee tries." Naruto mumbled a small hello to them. They all said hi back except for sasuke who was looking at him strangely.

"Why are you looking at me like that," naruto asked. "You got a girlfriend or boyfriend," sasuke asked bluntly. Gaara entered his mind and he thought for a minute. _'Well,he didn't say that we were,but we probably could be.' _"No sasuke-teme and if I did it wouldn't be you!"

A frown marred the brunette's features. "Uchihas always get what they want," he said before he walked off. "Yeah right TEME!" _'The nerve of that guy!"_ "Don't worry about him,"Lee said. "The youthfulness of love will find him oneday!"

Naruto sweatdropped and arched an eyebrow. "Ooooooookaaay?" "Anyone want to go to breakfast? Naruto," Kiba asked. "Sorry man,I already ate," the blonde replied. "I-I'll g-go," a new voice stuttered out.

Naruto looked straight ahead to see a girl who had purplish blue hair and pale eyes like neji. "Who are you," naruto asked. "I-I'm Hinata,neji's cousin," she replied. Naruto nodded and smiled. "Nice to meet you Hinata."

"Why is this school called Kohona Highschool Academy when it is also called Akreua Nei Suna," naruto asked. "The principal decided to do that just because this is a very high ranking school," Kiba replied. "Let's go to breakfast," exclaimed naruto. "Yeah!" Kiba and naruto marched off arm in arm towards the school.

Suddenly,kiba bumped into a familiar redhead. "Gaara," exclaimed naruto as he smiled. Gaara folded his arms as a faint smile ghosted over his lips. Gaara suddenly started to glare at the school. _'Father.'_

"You know gaara," kiba asked. Naruto nodded as his smile got even wider. "Don't tell me this is your boyfriend!" Naruto blushed scarlet. "I never said I had one!" Gaara had a pink blush spread across his cheeks,but he hurriedly recovered from it."You're blushing which proves it!"

Naruto hid between gaara who went stone still as he felt arms wrap around his waist. "We're just friends!" Gaara's frown seemed to deepen until he felt lips ghost over his neck when kiba wasn't looking. Gaara blushed a bright red and relaxed as naruto held onto him. "Can we talk after school," naruto asked. Gaara nodded and naruto releashed his hold on him.

Gaara almost whimpered,missing the warmth naruto had washed over him. Naruto gave gaara one last smile and dragged kiba away towards the school. Gaara sensed two pairs of eyes on him and he walked away in another direction,ignoring it. One pair of eyes belonged to an angry Uchiha and the other belonged to a very pissed principal. The bell soon sounded about fifteen minutes after and naruto was dragged to his first classroom by kiba.

Naruto sat in the front inbetween gaara and kiba. Sasuke sat behind him,eyes on the blondes' form. Suddenly,a silver haired man popped out of no where and smield at the class. "Hey there," he said. "Call me Kakashi-sensei!" Everyone sweatdropped as he pulled out a orange book and started to read it.

Naruto smirked and walked up to the teachers' desk. "Kakashi-sensei," naruto asked. Kakashi looked up from his book,one eye staring at naruto. The other eye was hidden by a slanted badana. "I'm trying to hook-up my dad with someone. Could you give him a call and come over?" Kakashi took the peice of paper that was handed to him with an raised eyebrow.

"Does he know you're doing this?"

"Yep!"

"Describe him."

"Tanned skin,a brunette,kind smile,lithe figure,tight ass..."

Kakashi raised an eyebrow at the 'tight ass' comment. "He **is** my dad after all,I wouldn't like him like that. Anyway,will you do it? He's twenty-one years old." Kakashi nodded,liking what naruto had described and pocketed the number. "Call him this afternoon because that's what I told him." Kakashi smiled and naruto sat back down with a small smile on his face.

Kakashi raised an eyebrow at the glares he was receiving from two of his students. He then shrugged it off and continued to read Icha Icha Paradise. Naruto opened his math book and started to do the classwork on the board. A few times kiba would ask him for help and he happily helped his friend with the problem. Naruto then glanced at gaara from time to time to see the red head doing his classwork as well. He smiled seeing the small blush on gaara's cheeks._ 'He's so cute!' _

Naruto then blushed at his comment and quickly finished his classwork. He then let kiba copy afterwards,earning him a fanged smile from his friend. Naruto froze when he felt a hand drawing circles in his back. He looked over his shoulder to see sasuke staring at him. Sand latched itself onto sasukes' arm,starting to cover him.

"Keep your hands to yourself **Uchiha**," Gaara spat,a dangerous glint in his eye. Sasuke glared heatedly at the redhead as a bluish black aura surrounded him. The aura swirled and swayed dangerously. (malik: this will be the only regular class they have. The rest will be about how to control and use their powers.) Kakashi suddenly clapped his hands and gaara quickly called his sand back. "There will be none of that. Back to work."

**Malik:any idea on what powers the others should have? Read and Review!**

**Thank You's to:**

**avila 7989**

**valagen**

**xwolfdevilx**

**Shadow Kitsune67**

**THANKS FOR REVIEWING!**

**YOU GUYS ARE AWESOME!**

**ALSO Submit a main pairing for my next story! I will update soon!**


	6. Chapter 6

Anime:Naruto

Title:Breaking through the shields

Pairings:GaaNara,slight naruto/sasuke

Type:AU/Yaoi

Rating:M

Genre:Romance/Fantasy

Summary:Naruto is a normal boy who geos to school,living a happy life right? Wrong,so very wrong! Naruto is not normal at all. His a human with fox ears,a fox tail,and angel wings. Everyday he goes to school wearing a black hat and a black trench coat to hide his unearthly attributes.After almost being found out by a couple of people,he is sent to a new school. "Akreua Nei Suna",a very high ranking school accepts seventeen year old naruto.

Gaara,silent,stolid outcast of Akreua Nei Suna,sees Naruto in all of his glory when he goes to naruto's house one day. Koharu and Temari insist that Gaara go after Naruto. How can he when his father his the principal and only approves of Gaara with girls? Naruto will find away around that or will he just stay away from the silent redhead who captured his heart at first sight?

**DISCLAIMER:I DON'T OWN NOTHING!**

**6.**

Naruto sighed as he stood by the entrance to the school. Suddenly,he saw someone walking towards him. It wasn't gaara. _'Sasuke.'_ He sighed as the other walked right up to him,face inches away from his.

"What do you want," naruto growled out. "You," sasuke said before he roughly kissed naruto,grabbing the blonde's bum and squeezed it. Naruto started to claw and kick at sasuke who just wouldn't let up. Suddenly, naruto whole body felt like it was on fire. Sasuke screamed out and jerked away burned.

A chuckle was heard from behind him and sasuke turned around. Gaara glared at him,still chuckling. "Don't you **ever** touch my fox," gaara growled out. Sand swirled around him,making many gaara's came up out of the sand,glaring with a frown on each of their faces. Naruto blushed when gaara claimed him as his.

"If you haven't fucked him then he isn't yours yet," sneered sasuke. Naruto blushed as naughty thoughts entered his mind. Gaara walked over to naruto,pushing sasuke aside and placed a chaste kiss on naruto's lips. Naruto gaped at gaara. "Touch him again and i'll kick your ass!"

Naruto took gaara hand and led him away. "What did you want to talk about," gaara asked. "Oh, I want to be in a re-relationship with you," naruto replied.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"You really want to be **my** boyfriend?"

"Yes,gaara,yes!"

Did you just realize how wanton that sounded?"

"Shut up!"

"You said it not me."

"Just shut it panda man!"

"Hmph,my little kitsune."

"Don't call me that!"

"Want to come over to my house?"

"Yes,wait no! I mean yes,it's that I have to stop by my house for a bit."

"Let's go then."

Gaara walked hand in hand with naruto towards the blonde's home. Naruto unlocked the door to see Iruka making out with his teacher kakashi. Naruto smiled and yelled,"Koo-koo-ka-choo,it's true love woo-hoo!" Iruka eeped and slipped off of the couch. A blush covered his "father's" cheeks,making the scar on his nose very noticable.

"I just came over here to tell you i'll be by gaara's for a few hours," naruto said. Iruka nodded and naruto went to his room to freshen up. He came out a few minutes later,feeling like a million bucks. "Let's go," exclaimed naruto happily. As they exited naruto and gaara heard kakashi say,"Use protection!"

Naturo blushed darker than gaara,gripping the redhead's hand alittle. "I'm happy that you're my boyfriend,"naruto said,a smile on his face. Gaara looked over at naruto and smiled just for him. "Me too naruto,me too," gaara replied before soft lips came in contact with his. Naruto pulled him close and slipped his tongue into gaara's mouth.

Gaara let his tongue come out to play and smirked on the inside when naruto moaned lightly. Gaara's hands found their way onto naruto's hips. They were still a long way away from gaara's house and here they are kissing on the lawn! Naruto's blushed as he pulled away from his boyfriend,gasping for alittle air. Gaara eyed naruto's red lips in hunger.

"We should get going gaara. We can finish this at your house." Gaara nodded as he gently pulled naruto along,a huge smile on his face. _'Gaara looks so happy now that i'm with him,but there's still that look in his eyes. I'll set you free gaara,you just have to work with me here.'_ Naruto decided he should ask gaara a few questions.

"Gaara could you tell me what's going on with you?"

"What do you mean?"

"Just tell me why you have that look in your eyes?"

"What look?"

"That sad look. What happened to you?"

"Nothing for you to worry about."

"I want to help you,please."

"I can handle it own my own."

"I don't want to see you like this!"

"I'm fine naruto,just let it go!"

"I can't! I love you too much to not want to help you! You have me now to help you!"

"Please naruto,I don't want to make us hate each other just we we've just got together. I know you want to help,i'll tell you when i'm read to tell you. Please don't push my to tell you when i'm not ready,it will only make things worse than they already are."

"I want you to be as happy as you can be."

"I know. I'm happiest with you naruto."

Naruto hugged gaara and placed a sweet kiss on the reahead's cheek. Gaara blushed and they continued to walk to his house. Gaara knocked on the door and it was answered by Kankurou.(Malik:i've just found out how to spell this dudes name. im ashamed of myself XD) "Father's been waiting for you gaara," he said as he moved out of the way,limping. Gaara narrowed his eyes at his older brother's state and pulled naruto inside.

"Wait in the living room with kankurou," he told his boyfriend. Naruto nodded and followed kankurou while gaara made his way to his fathers' bedroom. _'I hope nothing bad happens to him...' _Naruto's thoughts were only focused on gaara's safety. _'I hope he tells me soon...' _

Gaara entered the room to see his father standing by a glass window. "I saw you with the boy," he growled out. "You shall learn your place which is below me!"

"Below you! You belong below me you fucking bastard of a man! I'll be damned before I let you hurt him!"

"I can do more than hurt him. I can play with him like I play with you."

"I'll kill you,you lowlife piece of shit!"

"Big words for someone who wouldn't dare back them up in sake of his siblings."

"You go to hell!"

"I'll put them in the worse pain that they have ever imagined! As for you little fuck toy,i'll make sure he never sees your face again!"

Gaara willed his sand to cover his father's body completely and crush him very slowly. Before the sand could even reach the bastard,he was gone within a blink of an eye. Gaara growled out in frustration. _'That fucking bastard! I'll make sure he's dead when he comes back. He still has a school to run.'_ His eyes blazed as he entered the livingroom to see naruto laughing and talking to kankurou who was also talking with laughter mixed in.

Naruto smield when he saw his boyfriend come in,but the smile quickly faded when he saw how angry the other was.Naruto stood up and ran over to gaara,hugging him tightly and whispered words of comfort top him. Gaara hugged his love back and sighed. "I wont let anyone hurt you naruto remember that," gaara whispered. "As well as temari and kankurou."

Naruto nodded as he placed a small kiss on gaara's lips. "I promise the same things," naruto said. Gaara nodded as he let naruto go and walked over to his older brother. _'Gaara seems to softing up alot with that boyfriend of his.' _"Did **he** do this to you," asked gaara,questioning his brother. The older nodded and gaara asked where temari was.

Gaara nodded at his brother's answer and ran off in search of temari. Naruto down by Kankurou again. "So you're his boyfriend right naruto," he asked. Naruto blushed and nodded. "I personally didn't think he swung that way. I know I do." Naruto chuckled and smiled.

"You're the light to his dark you know that right?"

"Yeah.I love pandaman."

"Pandaman?"

"Don't laugh at the name! I think its cute."

What does he call you fox?"

"Kistune."

"That's a fitting name for ya."

"Has he told you anything yet? Any of his problems?"

"I promised that i'd listen when he was ready to tell me. I can wait forever and he deosn't have to tell me if he deosn't want too."

"Well,that's good to hear. You're a good guy."

"Thanks. He's good for me too."

"I've never seen his display so much emotion before."

"That's my effect on him! I can make anyone smile!"

"Yes,you can."

Naruto looked over to the hallway to see a blonde holding onto gaara. The blonde looked pretty beaten up. Naruto ran over and took the girl from gaara,helping her to the couch. "Thank you," she mumbled. Naruto smiled at her and she offered a weak smile in return. He sat the girl on the couch and looked over at gaara.

"Anything I can do for her?" "You can go get the first aid kit out of the kitchen," gaara said. Naruto nodded and left the room,entering the kitchen. "He's a keeper," Kankurou told temari. Temari nodded and smiled at her younger brother.

"What," gaara asked,a faint blush on his cheeks. "Let's hope he stays with you for a long while," temari asked. Gaara scowled alittle bit,but blushed when naruto kissed him on the cheek. "You should be nicer to your siblings," scolded naruto. "Trust me naruto,gaara is already nice enough," Kankurou said.

Temari nodded as naruto tended to her wounds. "Your going to be ok if you just rest for a while.I'll sooth your pain for a while,then you rest," naruto told her. A warmth spread through her body as a few tears trailed down her cheeks. "What are you doing to her," kankurou asked.

"The fire that comes from within me will soothe her wounds. Afterwards,she must sleep for a few hours to a day," the blonde replied. Gaara nodded and when naruto was finished,took temari to her room. "Thanks for helping temari," kankurou said. Naruto nodded and smiled.

Naruto nodded and strolled into the hallway,going to gaara's room. He knew where to go by scent. He opened the door to see gaara laying on his bed. Gaara untensed his shoulders and gave naruto a smile. Naruto crawled onto the bed and wrapped his arms around gaara waist,laying his head on the redheads chest.

"As long as i've got you gaara,i'm happy," naruto whispered. Gaara wrapped his arms around naruto and held him close. "I won't ever let you go naruto," gaara said. Naruto nodded and they shared a loving kiss. These moments are the ones they would cherish the most.


	7. Chapter 7

Anime:Naruto

Title:Breaking through the shields

Pairings:GaaNara,slight naruto/sasuke

Type:AU/Yaoi

Rating:M

Genre:Romance/Fantasy

Summary:Naruto is a normal boy who geos to school,living a happy life right? Wrong,so very wrong! Naruto is not normal at all. His a human with fox ears,a fox tail,and angel wings. Everyday he goes to school wearing a black hat and a black trench coat to hide his unearthly attributes.After almost being found out by a couple of people,he is sent to a new school. "Akreua Nei Suna",a very high ranking school accepts seventeen year old naruto.

Gaara,silent,stolid outcast of Akreua Nei Suna,sees Naruto in all of his glory when he goes to naruto's house one day. Koharu and Temari insist that Gaara go after Naruto. How can he when his father his the principal and only approves of Gaara with girls? Naruto will find away around that or will he just stay away from the silent redhead who captured his heart at first sight?

**DISCLAIMER:I DON'T OWN NOTHING!**

**7.**

Naruto awoke blushing,embarassed that he had fallen asleep in gaara's arms. Aqua green eyes met azure ones and naruto grinned sheepishly. "Sorry for sleeping. It wasn't my intention. I probably have to go now." Gaara shook his head and gave naruto a small smile.

"You haven't been asleep for that long. It was only about an hour."

"Oh."

"How old are you pandaman?"

"I'm seventeen."

"You're a year older than me!"

"So?"

"It's not fair!"

"What do you mean?"

"You're a year older than me!"

"I was born before you were."

"That's not an excuse!"

_'He's too adorable when he deosn't know what's he's talking about.'_

"Naruto...you can't control when the time that you're born."

"I feel like the girl in this relationship since i'm younger."

"Maybe because I want you to be."

"Hmph!"

"Naruto?"

"Y--mmmphh!"

Gaara just had to kiss naruto,he had been watching naruto lips for awhile now. Naruto slipped his tongue into gaara's mouth and started to take control of the kiss. Gaara kissed naruto forcfully,nipping at the other's bottom lip from time to time. Naruto looked into gaara's eyes, a playful smirk on his lips as he broke away from the kiss. Gaara had a hungry look in his eyes as he eyed naruto.

"Gaara,why are you looking at me like that?"

"You should know why."

"No."

"You serious? You really don't know?"

"Seriously."

"Naruto,I want you."

"Um...I-uh-um..."

"Kit-suuuuuunnne."

**LEMONLEMON+Please skip if you dont want to read!LEMONLEMONLEMONLEMON+**

Naruto smirked as he pushed gaara onto his back and straddled him. "I'm seme,now and forever," naruto whispered huskily into gaara's right ear. "You can't honestly expect me to let you be seme,"was the reply. Naruto slowly unbuttoned gaara's red shirt,purposely brushing over gaara's clothed member.Gaara growled he he felt naruto's tongue lick his neck,tasting him which effectively hardened him further.

"Stop playing with me," gaara hissed out. "Shut up and enjoy it,my little uke," was the smart reply. Naruto eyed gaara's adam's apple with lust,nipped at it alittle, and then started to suck on it. He just had to give gaara a nice big hickey right on his throat. Gaara let out something that sounded like a moan,naruto wasn't sure. He sucked on it alittle harder,getting a moan out of the redhead.

Gaara's hands gasped naruto's shirt and started to take it off. Naruto stopped him,taking his lips off of gaara's neck. He took out two handcuffs that were under gaara's pillow. _'These smell like they've been used.'_ "It's things like these to make me want to search your whole room. I only found them by smell."

Gaara narrowed his eyes as naruto cuffed him to the bedposts. "Is this really neccessary," gaara asked. Naruto smirked as he said,"They will stop you from touching me." Gaara growled at this. "Sorry love,but i'm not done with my torture yet."

Naruto finished unbuttoning gaara's shirt as slowly as possible two minutes later with a very angry gaara glaring at him with a rose on his face. Naruto smirked at gaara before latching his lips on one of gaara's nipples. His reward was a gasp which he smirked at sucking at the nub,making blood rush into it,coloring it a bright red like gaara's face. Gaara then started to moan,the handcuffs rattled as shook his hands that were itching to touch the kitsune blonde. Naruto looked into the lust-filled eyes of gaara,which were slightly pleading with him.

Naruto took off gaara's pants and then used his teeth to take of the red boxers with black skulls on them in a flash. Gaara shivered a bit,his body missing the warmth his clothes had given him. "So beautiful," naruto said seductively into gaara's left ear before he took it into his mouth and sucked on it for a while. Another moan assualted his ears,making his pants clench painfully. Naruto then kissed naruto's stomach,licking the button with a lusting haze clouding his senses.

Gaara had a dazed,lustly look on his face. His entire being ached to touch his blonde kitsune. Suddenly,he shook as he felt naruto's lips on his length. He was then developed in a wet,hot,heat that made him scream. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAaaaaaaaahhhhhhhh!"

Naruto used his tongue to lick gaara entirely before starting to suck on him. Throaty moans escaped gaara's throat naruto deep-throated him. Gaara then started to thrust into the other's mouth,exciting the torturer. "Na-ru-to...," gaara moaned out. Naruto sucked onto gaara until the redhead cummed,drinking all of it in two gulps.

Naruto then licked the cum off of his lips before positioning himself over gaara,resting his head on hands with his elbows on the pillows. He looked down at gaara and asked the redhead what he wanted. "I want you inside me," gaara mumbled. Nauto heard,but he chose to coax it out of gaara. That was more fun to do!

"What did you say love?"

"(mumble) (mumble) inside me..."

"Speak louder."

"I want you insde me!"

"Good. Just what I wanted to hear! Got lotion or something?"

"On the dresser by the mirror."

Naruto gave gaara a peck on the lips and then got up to fetch the lotion. He put the bottle on the nightstand by the bed and flipped gaara onto his stomach after taking off the cuffs. "It's going to hurt for the first time," naruto said. "I can smell that you are a virgin." Gaara blushed as he heard these words.

Naruto coated his penis with the lotion and slowly entered gaara. Naruto heard a gasp,but entered gaara fully to let him adjust. Gaara moved around,letting naruto know that is was ok. Naruto started to thrust slowly into gaara. "Faster," gaara hissed in a lusty mood.

Naruto did what he asked and thrusted faster into his lover. "Harder!" Naruto went harder,making gaara moan loudly when he grabbed gaara's lenght and started to pump fast. There was some slight pain on gaara's part since naruto didn't stretch him,but the the passion made it forgetable. Naruto kissed gaara's neck when he felt precum starting to leak out of gaara.

"So tight!"

"Nnnnnnngghh!"

"So fucking good!"

"AAAaaahh!"

"Ooooohhh!"

"Don't stop!"

"You're going to cum."

"I don't care!"

Gaara blushed a bright red when he realized that he was leaking precum onto naruto's hand. He realy didn't want to end it right now,but his stupid body had its limits. Naruto flipped garaa onto his back and latched his lips onto gaara's leaking length. When gaara cummed once more,naruto swallowed his seed in two gulps. Gaara brought naruto up to him and captured his lips in a heated kiss.

Naruto moaned into the kiss and it grew more heated. Gaara was going crazy with desire,he was tasting himself and naruto,giving him a nosebleed for some reason. Naruto licked up the blood as gaara attcked his neck,placing kisses and lovebites all over it. Gaara had another hard on and flipped naruto onto his stomach. He really wanted to fuck his love.

Gaara coated himself with some lotion and entered naruto. He heard a small cry and winced,not being able to keep his desire under control. After a few minutes,he started out slowly like naruto had did with him. He went faster and harder to please the other,but after a while he just started to slam into the blonde. He smriked as he heard constant moans tear out of naruto's mouth,the only drove him on.

He just kept slamming into naruto,grabbing the other's member and started stroking it. When he heard naruto scream his name,he cummed also,releashing his seed deep into his blonde. Only,naruto had an accident when turning towards gaara and sprayed the seed all over them both. Gaara sighed as he held naruto. They were sticky,tired,and happy.

"That was amazing," naruto said happily. Gaara nodded and gave naruto a light peck on the lips. Naruto smiled and snuggled into gaara's chest. "We should get some sleep." Gaara held naruto close and watched his love slowly close his eyes,a smile on his face.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Read and Review! Sorry,i'm late! I guess I forgot for alittle while. **


	8. Chapter 8

Anime:Naruto

Title:Breaking through the shields

Pairings:GaaNara,slight naruto/sasuke

Type:AU/Yaoi

Rating:M

Genre:Romance/Fantasy

Summary:Naruto is a normal boy who geos to school,living a happy life right? Wrong,so very wrong! Naruto is not normal at all. His a human with fox ears,a fox tail,and angel wings. Everyday he goes to school wearing a black hat and a black trench coat to hide his unearthly attributes.After almost being found out by a couple of people,he is sent to a new school. "Akreua Nei Suna",a very high ranking school accepts seventeen year old naruto.

Gaara,silent,stolid outcast of Akreua Nei Suna,sees Naruto in all of his glory when he goes to naruto's house one day. Koharu and Temari insist that Gaara go after Naruto. How can he when his father his the principal and only approves of Gaara with girls? Naruto will find away around that or will he just stay away from the silent redhead who captured his heart at first sight?

**8.**

Naruto awoke and smield as he saw gaara staring at him with a lust-filled gaze. "There is not going to be a round two," he told his boyfriend. Gaara frowned after he had claimed naruto's lips. _'Crap! I forgot about Iruka!' _Naruto jumped up and ran into gaara's bathroom for a quick shower.

Gaara still had a frown as he watched his lover speed into the bathroom. Gaara decided not to join him,but to molest him when his blonde was fully clothed. (Malik: is that too OCC for gaara) Naruto came out of the bathroom,dressed, and was pinned ot the wall by gaara. He then felt gaara's lips on his neck and moaned. "I...aahh...gotta...oohh...go...Iruka...waiting," naruto moaned out.

Gaara started to nip and suck on the blonde's neck,not wanting the other to leave. "G-gaara please!" Gaara gave naruto a feral look which naruto found incredibly sexy so he blushed and claimed the other's lips in a bruising kiss. Gaara kissed back,slipping his tongue into naruto's hot mouth. _'Gotta get home! No! Must stay and have more fun with gaara! I really gotta go home!'_

After a few minutes, naruto broke the kiss to breathe. He looked into gaara eyes and sighed. "I have to get home,Iruka's probably mad at me. I'll come back later." Gaara claimed naruto's lips and gripped his ass,before nodding.

Naruto ears went downward in sadness. He nipped at gaara's lip before given a fox-like grin and left the room. He said goodbye to temari and kankurou who were talking in the living room. They smiled knowingly at naruto,who blushed as he left the house. Naruto took out his key and opened the door.

He opened the door to his room and scarred his not so virgin eyes. His teacher and Iruka were...were...Gah! He screamed and slammed the door. A few minutes later the door opened and out came the two lovers. "You said a few hours naruto," Iruka said.

"You and you! In.My.Bed."

"You didn't answer the question."

"I lost track of time!"

"Doing what!"

"Umm...-"

"He was probably in gaara's room. In gaara's bed. In gaara's pants."

"Perv-sensei shut up!"

"N-Naruto you didn't!"

"M-maybe..."

"You're...! I bet he forced you!"

"NO,HE DIDN'T! I LOVE HIM AND HE LOVES ME! SEX REQUIRES TWO PEOPLE!"

"Or more..."

"Perv-sensei! Gaaahh!"

" I was only kidding naruto. I just wanted to see what you were going to say." (Malik: Iruka is saying this)

"You **did **use protection didn't you?"

"No perv-sensei ,but since I haven't been in a relationship and he hasn't either,we don't need to use them."

"Yes! Condoms take away the good fun! Flesh agaisnt flesh!"

"Ewwww! I didn't to hear that! Iruka,take your pervert and goo to your own room!"

"Woo-hoo!"

Kakashi-sensei dragged a flustered Iruka away. Naruto took another shower,dressed in a black tank top,black low riding jeans, and black boots. "I'll be at gaara's," he yelled before he slammed the door,not hearing the protest from his father figure. He walked up to the door and knocked once before it was opened and a beaten angry-looking gaara came out. The sand on his body reformed and gaara looked good as new.

"Who did that to you?"

"Let's go somewheres."

"Ok,but I still want to know."

Naruto then noticed that gaara was limping.

"Why are you limping!"

"..."

"Was it me!"

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"It wasn't you,it was my father."

Naruto hoisted gaara up by the collar and looked into his eyes. "How dare he touch you when I have claimed you as my own," naruto roared. The blonde's eye were a bloody red color and they had a dangerous glint in them. "I'll kill him!" Gaara shook his head and grasped both of naruto's wrist with his hands.

"**That **pleasure will be all mind," gaara said calmly. Naruto nodded and smirked. "I'll just have to replace his scent with my own. Do you mind if we skip school today?" Gaara smirked and shook his head before capturing naruto's soft lips with his own.

The kiss was broken and they walked down the sidewalk,hands laced. They were shot all kinds of looks,but it didn't faze them. The only thing that fazed them was gaara's dad and he needed to be punished,painfully. Naruto then started to run,dragging gaara into a store. The bastard of a father was the farthest from their minds for the moment.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Malik: this chapter was alittle short. I'll do chapters nine,ten,and eleven asap!**

**Read and Review!**

**Those who reviewed and you know who you are,thanx!**

**You're the best!**

**Please email or put it in your reviews for my next story! it could be any naruto yaoi couple or yugioh or one peice!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Ch.9: Author note.**

**Hey guys,i won't be able to update for a while because i need to anti-virus for my pc. that totally sucks because I now have to write the chapters of 9-11 all over again! the damn pc deleted them! please be patient and wait for me! **

**Short Starts**

**gaara: the author is really frustrated and sad about her lameass comp. i say we break it!**

**malik: no! i need it to do the chapters again after i get anti-virus software!**

**naruto: pandaman leave malik alone!**

**Malik: thanks naru.**

**gaara: vein popping you two are an a first name basic!**

**naruto: um...**

**malik: yup! i love him! winks at naruto and walks off**

**gaara: NA-RU-TO! seething**

**naruto: runs off after malik wait for meeee!**

**gaara: im gonna kill the both of you! psychotic**

**naruto: tackles gaara and hugged him**

**gaara: tears how could you cheat on me!**

**naruto: malik is lying! kisses gaara**

**gaara: molests naruto**

**malik: thats the way it should be! **

**End Short**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello everyone! It's been a small while since i've made the chapters. Well,here's chapter ten for you. Gaara will have a hard time controling himself from killing naruto's purple bunny. (shudders)**

**Malik:(hides under a table) I don't like bunnies...**

**Gaara:don't tell me you're afraid of rabbits**

**Malik:shut up right now or i'll do no more smut!**

**Naruto: (teary eyes) thats so mean! (chibi eyes) pwease?**

**Malik: (narrowed eyes) that deosn't work on me!**

**Gaara: (evil glare) how about this...**

**Malik:Umm...someone help me! (runs away)**

**Gaara: (goes insane and rans after malik)**

**Malik:I'm sorry,i'm sorry,i'm sorry!**

**Naruto: On with the fanfic! Malik doens't own naruto! Don't kill malik! Who will right the smut!**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**10.**

Gaara arched an non exsistent eyebrow as he was dragged by naruto into this weird looking store. The cashier dove behind the counter when he saw gaara come in. There was a smiling pink rabbit on one side of the bilboard that was attached to the store and on the other side was a purple smiling rabbit with only one arm. Gaara then suspected that he was hallucinating when he saw put a huge purple rabbit into the basket. _'Why am I here?' _Gaara's eye twitched as he looked at the bunny.

The bunny was staring at him. He had to kill it! Naruro then walked over to him and placed a kiss on his cheek. "Thanks for coming," he said happily. "How could I not when you dragged me all the way here," gaara replied with a smirk on his face.

Naruto pouted and walked off with the slightly huge basket into aisle one. Gaara looked amused as naruto picked up a vibrator. "Do you plan on buying that," gaara asked. "If I do,I'll probably use it to molest you later," naruto replied. Gaara put the item back and leaned closly towards naruto,his lips ghosted over the other's ear.

"I know you love more it when I molest you _naruto_ ," gaara said with a sexy smirk on his face. Although,he couldn't really say it with a straight face because he was blushing. Naruto shivered noticably and just when gaara was about to nip at his ear,he suddenly yelled,"RAMEN!" Gaara watched as he love sped off,carrying that evil bunny of doom. His eyes traveled southward as he eyed naruto's cute butt.

He quickly watched after the blonde,wondering if the he would get lost. Naruto sighed as he started to pick up items he thought were essential: _'Three Cheers For Sweet Revenge'_ by hawthorne heights,ramen,a drawing pad,lube,some drawing pencils,a few naughty outfits,a cd player,batteries,ice cream:vinalla,chocolate,cookie dough,cookies & cream, and a pack on black chopsticks. Naruto sighed as walked up to the cashier,who was currently hiding behind the counter. "HEY," naruto said loudly,making the cashier scream. He stood up slowly and started to ring up the items.

He made a face when he picked up the lube and the outfits. A growl was heard and naruto turned to see gaara with am angry looked on his face. "I'm guessing that he's the only person that comes here,so for doing what you just did... It makes me want to kill you," gaara growled out. Naruto tugged on his loves sleeve and mumbling that he shouldn't worry about it. "No charge as long as you come here," the cashier said in a small voice.

Naruto's jaw dropped and a smile lit up his face as he grabbed the bags,heading out the door with gaara right behind him. "You didn't have to do that," naruto said. "There are people who have problems with same sex relationships." Gaara moved to his side and put an arm around his waist. "I don't want anyone looking at you like that," he said. "I don't care if the look at me the same way,just not you."

Naruto let a small smile grace his lips. "We have to go to school tomorrow," he said. Gaara blinked and scowled. His father would be at school. Naruto notcied the scowl,"Something wrong?" "My father," was the reply.

Naruto's eyes turned into angry slits as he continued to walk,holding the bags tightly. Gaara sighed as he saw naruto tense up and walk abit faster. "I've already told you that I would handle it so dont worry," gaara said as he wrapped an arm around the blonde's shoulders. Naruto nodded and said,"I'll drp this stuff off at home and put it away." Gaara nodded as they neared naruto's home.

A note was attached to the door and this is what it read:

_Naruto,_

_The home is yours for the time being only if you can manage not to wreck it! Don't do anything that you'd regret later because you could end up loosing the house._

_Iruka_

_P.S. Don't have to much fun! -Kakashi_

"Looks like I got a home of my own," naruto said excitedly as he opened the door and headed towards the kitchen. He took out the ice cream and put that away first. The ramen was stored into a cabinet in the of the stainless steel stove that stayed in the middle of the room. He put the stylish black chopsticks in a cabinet above the sink. He took the other bags from gaara and headed to his room.

The drawing pad and pencils where stored in the middle built-in drawer under his bed. He rarely used his bed and slept on a futon most of the time. The cd player,batteries,and hawthorne heights cd was stored in a drawer left of middle drawer. The outfits were gently put into a large black box for future use. Two pales arms wrapped around his waist and held him close.

"Do you want to stay here for today," naruto asked as gaara played with the rim of his pants. Gaara nodded and kissed naruto's neck,slightly sucking on it. "You want to play now do you?" Gaara nodded as he pulled naruto to the bed,straddling his blond and smirked down at him. "You are still limping. You know that right?"

Gaara growled lightly as naruto pushed him off. "It's not that I don't want to,it's just that I don't want to hurt you pandaman." Gaara settled for a chaste kiss on the lips as he held naruto close. "As soon as this limp goes away,we're going at it like bunnies," he growled,alittle angry at his body. "I'll hold you too that," naruto replied. "I could always torture you."

"No,I can wait," gaara said as he nuzzled naruto's neck,taking in his scent. Naruto sighed as he hugged gaara,wanting to be close to him as much as possible. The sun was out,the birds were singing,and a purple stuffed bunny sat on the couch looking very creepy. A thought struck gaara and he had to ask. "Did you buy that rabbit?"

Naruto nodded and told him that it was on the couch. Gaara eye twitched as he thought up a plan to kill the creepy looking bunny. He thought he was going alittle insane since he'd never thought stuffed animals were creepy before. The only thing that made the bunny creepy was the staring and the missing arm. Gaara looked at his watch and saw that it was only eleven am.

Suddenly,naruto decided to check on kyuubi and zoned out for a while. Naruto walked up to the cage to see that the fox was just lying there,not moving at all. "Fox," naruto said. Complete silence.

"Fox?"

Naruto furrowed his eyebrows together as he thought. Now what could be wrong with kyuubi? He hadn't talked for a very long while. That was just plain weird. "Answer me you stupid fox!"

**'What the hell do you want!'**

'Geez! I was worried about you! You weren't answering me!'

**'That's nothing to get worried over! Maybe I was just ignoring you!'**

'You haven't talk to me in a long while. That's the only reason i'm here talking to you right now!'

**'You don't have to worrying about him! I'm kyuubi remeber!'**

'That deosn't stop me from worrying kyu. You're te only thing I have from the past.'

**'Kyu? Giving me a petname now? How will gaara feel about that?'**

'Have you being watching!'

**'Not all the time. Just the really good parts.'**

'Since i'm with gaara then you should hook up with shakaku.'

**'That-That ugly racoon! Ugh!'**

'Don't diss it 'til you've tried kyu. Shakaku's alot like you.'

**'Did you forget the fact that he's annoying!'**

'So are you! Just think about it!'

Naruto patted kyu's head and came to from his dazed state. Naruto found himself looking into the worried eyes of gaara. "I was just talking to kyu-kyuubi," he said,trying to cover up his little slip. Gaara arched a non-exsistent eyebrow. He decided he would let it slide for now and ask questions later. He stretched in naruto's arms and blinked when naruto buried his head into his neck.

He soon found out that naruto was taking a light nap. Gaara used a pale finger to trace his love's face and stopped at his lips. Amazing azure eyes were covered by tan eyelids. Each time they sparkled it made gaara insides turn to mush,not that he would ever admit that to anyone. Now was the time to think about operation: goodbye purple bunny.

_'Shakaku,did you see that bunny naruto brought?'_

_**'The thing with only one arm? That was a bunny!'**_

_'Yes! I do you suppose I destroy it with out using my sand and so that naruto never knows its not missing?'_

_**'Why not now?'**_

_'I don't think so. Naruto's sleeping.'_

_**'He's just sleeping! Are you afraid that he'll wake up!'**_

_**'You are aren't you? You're such a goddamn wuss.'**_

_'Needs this sleep right now. He's only taking a nap.'_

_**'Then you can wait 'til he's really asleep and light the stupid rabbit aflame!'**_

**'No one's touching that rabbit thing! Kit bought so it should stay unharmed.'**

_**'Kyuubi? Protecting the kit now aren't you? You must really love him.'**_

**Yeah I- Shut the hell up before I torture you!'**

_**'Make me you stupid fox!'**_

**'That's it!' **Kyuubi kissed shakaku on the lips,smirking at the other's shocked expression and left.

_**'OH MY GOD! That fox kissed me! I'm going to die!'**_

_'Looks like you got yourself a boyfriend.'_

_**'Don't you smirk at me. Go away. We're through talking.'**_

_'You to be alone so you can go to your secret lover?'_

_**'Get the fuck out gaara!'**_

_'Fine. Have fun!'_

_**'Grrrrrrrrrrrr!'**_

Gaara smirked as he felt naruto shift. How long was he talking to shakaku? He checked his watch to see that it was twelve am. An entire hour! Gaara blushed when he felt naruto lick and kiss his neck.

"I thought I told you not to torture me," exclaimed gaara. "I'm not," naruto said. "I'm just having fun!" Gaara flipped naruto over and caught his lips in a surprise kiss. Naruto sat there for about a second or two before dominating the kiss the a few tricks of his tongue.

Gaara felt himself being challenged as he devoured naruto's mouth,loving the blond's taste. Naruto wasn't going to back down as his tongue battled intensely with gaara's until air was a definite must and they split apart. Naruto smirked at gaara who smirked back before leading naruto into a heated kiss filled equally with love and lust. "I need you now naruto," gaara said with a lusty tone in his voice. "I'm not going to fuck you," was the reply.

Gaara nodded as naruto took off the redhead's shirt,toying with his chest. Gaara arched into him when naruto sucked on his nipple and gently nipped at it. When it turned red,naruto smirked as he started on the other one. Gaara moaned when naruto's hot tongue left a tingly feeling on both of his rock hard pebbles he called nipples. Naruto smirked at gaara flushed face as his eyes grew to have a red hue to them.

"Kyuubi Naruto," gaara breathed out. Kyuubi gave gaara a fanged smirk as he licked a hot trail from gaara's chest to his navel. Gaara's eyes turned golden as a growl escaped from his throat. "Shakaku," kyuubi said in a seductive voice. "Leave the kits alone,they need this," shakaku said.

"More let you need it,kaku," kyuubi said before he kissed shakaku on the lips again. Shakaku growled as he kissed back angry with himself that he wanted more than a kiss. "Easy kaku,just said that one word and i'll stop." Shakaku growled as he glared up at kyuubi. "Stop," shakaku said heatedly.

Kyuubi licked his lips as he kissed skakaku one more time and the red tint to naruto's eyes vanished. Shakaku pushed naruto off and sat on the bed. "Shakaku," naruto said. Shakaku nodded and looked at naruto. "I need to talk to you kit," he said.

Naruto nodded and sat by him. "What about," naruto asked,midly curious. "Kyuubi," was the reply. "Is this about your less-than-perfect relationship with him?" Shakaku blushed mildly and hide his face from naruto.

Two arms wrapped themselves around shakaku's waist and held him close. "Are you blushing," Kyuubi asked,a smirked etched across his features. "Let go," shakaku growled out. "Just embrace the moment you have now,this won't last forever," kyuubi replied. "What if I don't want to," shakaku asked.

"Oh,you'll want to."

"You sound so sure that i will."

"I can see it in your eyes and the way you kissed me."

"I don't want you!"

"I didn't say that you didn't want me. It's now obvious that you do."

"Just go away."

"That's not the magic word."

Kyuubi slipped his hand onto shakaku's clothed member and fondled it for a bit.

"Stop will you!"

"Nope!"

"Why? You going to tire both of the kits out if you continue on with this."

"I just want to hear you say it."

"Say what bastard? Stop touching me!"

"That you want me and that you love me."

"Hell no!"

"Why not?"

"I just don't ok!"

"It's wrong to lie kaku,it hurts the people you lie to."

"Don't sit here and cry on me!"

"Then say it."

"I can't."

"I can say it to you because I guess that its true. We are the only demon spirits that I know of."

"Kyuubi."

"Please say it."

"(sigh) I love you and I want you."

"Are you telling the truth this time?"

"You tell me?"

"Bastard!"

Kyuubi struck shakaku hard across the face after turning him around. "Look what you've done," exclaimed shakaku. "This will take a while to heal even with the sand!" "Just shut the hell up," screamed kyuubi. "You shouldn't play with others emotions! My emotions for that matter!"

"Looks like your femenine side is staring to show! I don't want you and your emotions! I've never needed anything!" Kyuubi stared at shakaku with a blank look on his face. Shakaku stood up and turned away,not wanting to see that look.

Kyuubi sighed as he stared at shakaku's form. "You say that now,but later you'll be begging me. I won't play with you." Shakaku sighed,knowing that he had messed up big time. Kyuubi was gone and he might as well give control to gaara again.

Gaara blinked and looked at naruto before getting onto the bed. "Did you hear all of that," gaara asked. Naruto nodded and sighed. "They need each other,but it seems that shakuka has was away their last hope for happiness," naruto said quietly. "We can talk to them later,"gaara said as a blush came to his face since his chest was still tingly from where kyuubi licked it.

"What do you want to do," naruto asked. "Don't ask," gaara said. "Besides that," exclaimed naruto with a smirk. "How about we eat some ice cream?" "YES!"

Naruto was out the door within a minute. Gaara sighed as he stood up,a smile on his face. Naruto had changed him greatly. "Bring that sexy mouth of yours," naruto shouted. Gaara smirked as he walked down the hallway to see naruto with two black spoons and a gallon of chocolate ice cream.

Naruto spooned a mouthful of ice cream out and held it out for gaara to eat. Gaara licked the ice cream for a bit,before taking the spoon into his mouth. He stared into naruto's azure orbs and smirked as he took the spoon out of his mouth,handing it back to a dazed naruto who had plenty of not so nice thoughts on his mind. Gaara frowned abit at his none responsive love when he scooped out some ice cream and fed it him. Naruto blinked and blushed as he eat the cold treat.

Naruto put the spoon on the table and gave gaara a bruising kiss. A slight pained whimper escaped the redhead and naruto slapped his forehead in stupidity. Gaara had a pretty bad briuse on his cheek from kyuubi! Naruto grabbed a dry towel and wet,gently putting it onto gaara's cheek. Gaara loved his blond even more for this act of kindness and hugged him tightly.

Naruto hugged him back and smiled. There were no words to express how much naruto loved gaara. One could say "I love you" a thousand times over and that still wouldn't be enough. "I love you gaara," naruto said,slightly blushing. "I love you too naruto," was the reply.

Their love for each other spoke of no boundaries. It was a blond between lovers and friends. It would always be there,even if one of them died. There's only so many things you can do and say to make it known that you love a person. That simple act of kindness naruto bestowed on gaara had spoke volumes.

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Malik: Don't forget to read and reveiw!**

**Gaara:What's up for the next chapter?**

**Naruto:yeah,what happens next!**

**Malik:gaara and naruto are going to school and the principal is going to do a few things to naruto that will make gaara unleash shakaku at school!**

**Gaara: no comment**

**Naruto: am I going to die?**

**Malik:No! you'll just almost get expelled and there are a few other things but i can't tell. I'll be working really hard on the next chapter. I want it to be good! XD **


	11. Chapter 11

**Malik: This is the chapter you guys have been waiting for! school! dun dun duuuun!**

**Naruto:yes!**

**Gaara:idiots**

**Malik:what was that! you! say the disclaimer and the warnings!**

**Gaara: damn! Malik deos not own naruto or any of the characters. This is a yaoi story meaning boyxboy action!**

**Naruto:you have to do the disclaimer and the warnings! Ha Ha !**

**Gaara:say that again and i'll hurt you**

**Naruto: (pouts) really (omlet eyes) **

**Gaara: (gives naruto a strange look)**

**Malik: hurt him and your dead! on with the disclaimer _again_!**

**Gaara:Malik deosn't own naruto**

**Malik:Happy you losers who do own naruto? (runs away crying)**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**11.**

Gaara woke naruto up at six o'clock. Naruto took a shower,gaara watched and put on some regular clothes while gaara watched. "You know,if you keep watching,the consequences with be severe," Naruto said as they left the house and went to gaara's. Gaara opened the door and went to clean himself up while naruto sat on the couch.

Gaara sighed as he hesistantly took a bath and put on some new clothes. Naruto smiled as his ears picked up the sound of running water and clothing moment soon after. He heard footsteps approach and stood by the door. Gaara opened the door,closing it afterwards as they walked to school. When entering the gates to the school,all eyes were on them.

Most wonder why the kitsune blond was with a psycho. Gaara glared at all of them and some of them even backed up. "Deos this happen to you alot," naruto asked qiuetly,voice alittle shaky. "Yeah," Gaara replied as he brushed past a random kid. They made their way to the back of the school and were greeted by friends.

Kiba yelled a loud hello and naruto stood there for a minute before greeting him back. Lee walked over to gaara and asked,"So,why are you over here now?" Gaara stepped away and said in a cool voice,"My friend is over here,so this is where i'll be." After naruto finished greeting everyone except sasuke who wasn't here at the time, he checked to see if his clothes had any wrinkles and such. He wore simple boots,a red dress shirt,and black jeans.

He then walked over to gaara. "You want to go breakfast or not," naruto asked,but his stomach betrayed him and growled. He blushed and gaara smirked. The small group of friends were shocked by gaara's new facial expression. Naruto 'whooped' and lead an unresisting gaara off to the cafeteria.

Gaara sat at the table while naruto sadly got them hot glazed dounuts and apple juice. He handed a plate to gaara sat sat across from him since the table was a only for two. He waited a minute for his dounut to cool off and bit a small piece off afterwards. "Your father works here right," Naruto asked. Gaara glared at his dounut and nodded.

Suddenly,the intercome came to life. "Uzumaki Naruto come to the principal's office immediately," barked out a female voice. "Thank you." Naruto sweatdropped and stood up. Gaara stood up as well and they walked to the prinicipal's office.

Naruto enetered and sat down in the chair that sat infront of the principal's desk. "Some students had informed me that you had defiled the boys' and girls' bathroom today," He said in a cold calm voice. Naruto furrowed his eyebrows in confusion and opened his mouth to speak. "Silence! You will be suspended for this!"

Gaara narrowed his eyes and spoke up. "He was no where near the bathrooms today father," he spoke coldly. Naruto nodded and silenty vowed to beat whoever had said that about him. "His name is on the bathroom walls. I didn't call your name,so leave." Gaara narrowed his eyes and stood his ground. "I don't even no where the bathrooms are," bursted out naruto.

"You will get a dentention and you will have to clean out the bathrooms until they shine. No matter how long it takes,you'll stay after school and do it. I hope to not see your face again,_Uzumaki_." He spit out naruto's name like it was venom. Naruto sighed and left with gaara right behind him,but not before he sent a glare his father's way. "What am I to do now," Naruto asked gaara.

"Found out who did this. I'll make them pay." Naruto smiled at gaara,who blushed abit. "We don't know who did it," exclaimed naruto quietly. Gaara smirked at him as an unfamiliar glint twinkled in his eyes.

Naruto looked at his boyfriend before shaking his head and sighing. _Something'g definetely up with koi. _"What are you thinking of in that psychotic mind of yours _koi_," Naruto whispered into Gaara's ear. Gaara jumped with joy on the inside,estatic that naruto had called him koi. "A many of ways to hurt the ones who framed you."

"We don't know who did it,"Naruto repeated. "Don't worry about that. It will be taken care of." Gaara walked out of the door and back towards naruto's friends. Naruto followed,secretly eyeing the other's behind.

Kiba smiled as they sat down by them. "Why did you have to go to the principal's office," Kiba asked. "None of your business," Gaara said quietly. Naruto sighed and whispered something into gaara's ear. Gaara looked alittle pissed and said,"The bathrooms are messed up and someone put the blame on naruto."

"Now who would do something like that," Kiba asked himself. Naruto shrugged and then thought of something. "Has sasuke-teme been here lately," he asked. Kiba wrinkled his nose in slight disgust. "He beat up lee when lee asked him what he thought about you and gaara being more then friends," lashed out kiba.

"So that's why lee isn't here today," Naruto said in a sad voice as well as a blush on his face. "Exactly," an unwelcomed voice said. Naruto turned around to see sasuke smirking at him. "How dare you hurt lee," yelled Naruto. "Is it true that you and psycho-boy here are a couple," sasuke asked.

Naruto's blush darkened and he glared. "That's none of your business _bastard_." Sasuke sighed as he smirked some more,eyeing naruto and one sentence stuck into the air. _"Uchihas always get what they want." _Naruto stamped his foot on the ground like a child and huffed.

Gaara was glaring many pointy objects at sasuke's back. Naruto sighed as he let out his frustration on a tree,by kicking it. There was a sharp ounce of pain in his foot,before he cooled off considerably and sat on the table. Gaara sat at the table,staring at nothing of importance. He would get his father back for this.

The bell soon rung and everyone shuffled inside. Kiba directed naruto and gaara to their homeroom. Kiba sat in a random desk and naruto sat infront of the teacher's desk. Gaara was about to sit behind him when sasuke uchiha walked through the door. "Just great,"Naruto muttered as sasuke took his seat behind naruto.

Gaara narrowed his eyes and sat besides naruto,eyeing sasuke like a hawk. After the tardy bell rung,the door burst open and in came their teacher. "Sorry i'm late," he said. "My pet dolphin wanted to play." "That's the lamest excuse ever," Naruto burst out.

Some of the other student nodded their heads in agreement. "Well,let's get started on today's work," exclaimed Kakashi,surprisingly hyper today. Everyone took out their notebooks and a writing untensil. "Three hundred and sixty divided by twelve times nine plus eleven minus one forty-two?" Everyone sweatdropped,but wrote the equation down as number one.

Naruto raised his hand and a few people gasped,wondering if he knew the answer. Kakashi looked at him and said,"Answer Uzumaki?" Naruto nodded and said,"One thirty-nine." "Correct," Kakashi said as he wrote the answer on the board. "And here I though Uchihas were smarter."

"Whatever," Sasuke replied. Kakashi told him to come up to the board and figure out a problem. He stood up with a 'Hn' and walked over to the board. Naruto started frawing a picture of gaara with himself and gaara just took out his mp3. Sasuke finished the equation and suddenly kissed naruto on the lips.

Gaara sighed as his gourd appeared out of no where and started to attack sasuke. "Keeps your god damn lips to yourself or rip them off," Gaara said in a cold voice while naruto ran out the class to the bathroom. Sasuke smirked as he activated his sharigan. "Sorry,he tastes too good," Sasuke replied.

Kakashi sighed as he used gave sasuke and gave lunch detentions and they both sat at their seats.

Naruto stood in front of a mirror while he brushed his teeth. _'I can't believe he actually got his tongue into my mouth! Yuck! Ewww...'_ He continued to brush his teeth for the next few minutes. He then tied the hair that was longer than the rest in a neat ponytail.

Gaara sighed abit as he waited for sasuke's return,still wanting to shove his foot up that asshole's ass. Sasuke sat there with a smirk on his face as he stared at naruto's seat. Kakashi watched those to every few minutes two make sure that they didn't try to fight again. Gaara glared daggers at sasuke and took glances at the door every few minutes. Sasuke stared into space.

Naruto spit out the tooth paste and washed his mouth out. He sighed and shuddered knowing that he would have to sit infront of sasuke again. He looked at the bathroom and sighed. It really was messed up and he would have to clean it up today! He left the bathroom and walked back to his classroom.

While walking back to his classroom,he bumped into the principal. **(Malik:Uh-oh!)** He gulped as the principal grabbed him by the arm and took him into an empty classroom,so no one was around to hear anything. He was slammed into the wall and pinned tightly. "Strolling around the grounds," he hissed out. "Finishing off the bathrooms?"

Naruto grew angry,but he didn't lash out. He was already in trouble as it is. The principal glared and gave him a bruising kiss. Naruto whimpered and struggled against him,starting to panic. He pushed naruto up on the wall and crashed their hips together.

"St-stop," naruto cried out as he felt his jeans coming off of him. "You can't do this!" The principal ignored him and continued raping naruto. Naruto screamed out when he realized that he had on no clothing. "You will address me as Arishi-sama when you're here after school today," Arishi said.

Naruto whimpered and held back tears as he felt arishi enter him. He screamed as the other ruthlessly slammed into him. _'Gaara...'_ Many tears rolled down naruto's cheeks as he thought of his koi.

Arishi-sama pulled out of naruto and left the blonde on the floor,crying. About thirty minutes later,naruto stood up and walked to class as normal as possible. When he entered the room,kakashi quickly came over and pulled him into the hallway. "What happened to you," he asked. "I-I d-don't w-want t-to t-talk ab-about i-it," Naruto stuttered.

Kakashi sighed and took in naruto's battered form. Gaara stepped outside and naruto spotted him. He turned away from his redhead and started to sob. Gaara walked over to naruto and took him into his arms. "I'll take him home," He told kakashi,who went back into the classroom.

Gaara didn't say anything as they left the school and headed to naruto's house. Naruto stopped gaara when they came close to his home. "**He **did this," naruto said as his bangs hid his eyes. "I'm sorry I couldn't stop him!" Gaara narrowed his eyes and pulled naruto inside when naruto gave him his key.

He lead naruto into the bathroom and stripped him of his clothes. He gave naruto a warm bath,catious of the bruises and cuts. Naruto winced and whimpered every few minutes. He gently pulled naruto out of the bathroom and carried him bridalstyle to his room. He helped naruto into some underwear and layed him on the bed.

Gaara gave him a sweet kiss on the lips and whispered for him to go to sleep. Naruto nodded and closed his eyes with a bright smile on his face. When gaara was sure that naruto was deeply asleep,he left the house and went back to school. He walked calmly to his father's office and took a seat in the chair infront of the desk. His father smirked at him as he glared.

Arishi stared at his son with a perverse look in his eyes. That look made gaara glare even harder,making his gourd appeard out of no where as sand consumed the floor. Gaara's eyes held a maliocious glint in them,wanting to spill his father's blood. "Die,you fucking bastard," gaara said coldly as the sand got a hold on arishi. Arishi chuckled as the sand consumed him and used a gale to make all of the air leave the room.

He then kicked out gaara,who was having trouble breathing and slammed the door closed. Gaara sat on the floor,trying to catch his breath and cursed. he would have to get his father when he went home. He went back to class and thought of nothing but torture and naruto. _'Naruto...'_


	12. Chapter 12

**Malik: It's a new chapter!**

**Naruto:YAY!**

**Malik: hugs naruto**

**Gaara: Grr...**

**Naruto: Kisses gaara on the cheek**

**Malik: pouts What about me?**

**Naruto: whisper: Ok. kisses malik on the cheek**

**Gaaar: You're _so_ dead MALIK!**

**Malik: Eeeep! Say the disclaimer!**

**Gaara: Malik will never own naruto because i'll kill him!**

**Malik: runs away scared**

**Gaara: Get back here!**

**Naruto: On with the story.**

**Malik: Gaara's geos psycho in this one:)**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**12.**

Naruto sighed as he awoke and looked at his clock. It was two pm. He jumped out of bed and winced as he felt his bruises start to throb in pain.

He grabbed his gameboy off on the dresser and sighed as his wings became visible,stretching out. He winced abit and sighed as he felt a few bone pop. He walked slowly into the livingroom and sat on the couch.

Gaara sighed as he started to exit the gates of the school. Suddenly,a certain brunette stood before him,blocking his path. "You think you've won," Sasuke snarled,wanting to beat gaara to a bloddy pulp.

"Uchiha," Gaara said with a glare. Sasuke glare became fierce as he stepped closer and grabed the redhead by the shirt collar.

Gaara narrowed his eyes and smacked the uchiha's hands away,falling down gently. "I don't know who you think you're dealing with here," Gaara said,a maniac grin creeping over his features. Two rows of pearly white teeth shown brilliantly.

"How about you get out of my way before I kill you?" Before sasuke could say anything,gaara's hand found the brunette's neck and he hoisted the other into the air,using his hand that had turned into a fist to hit him in the stomach

Knowing he had hit an organ,his grin became just alittle psychotic as he kicked the other into the stomach. He laughed cruely as he saw sasuke fall to the ground,blood spilling from his lips. "Watch yourself uchiha," Gaara said and the brunette stood up,glaring.

"If that's all you got,then you're dead," said Sasuke, a dark aura foming. "Sorry,but i've got somewhere's to be," Gaara said,disappearing in a whirl of sand.

Sasuke sighed and winced as he felt a sharp pain in his abdomen. Suddenly, a car pulled up and he got in,a scowl on his face.

Gaara walked down the street,passing naruto's house, and walked over to his. Opening the door,he walked into his room to see his father standing by a boarded up window.

Hate swirled viciously in his eyes as a psychotic grin appeared on his lips. Sand swirled around him sealing all escapes and started to cover everything up.

Arishi's eyes narrowed as he attempted to use his wind. He blinked in surprise,seeing that it wasn't working. "What have you done boy,"roared Arishi.

Gaara's eyes glared maliciously at him. "We're going to both die in here,seeing as the space in the room is getting smaller by the second," Gaara said,watching the sand. _'Naruto...'_

Arishi looked for any means of escape and when he found none,he proceeded to attack gaara. Dodging the weak attempt to get out of this alive, gaara stopped the sand and growled dangerously low,throwing his father into the ceiling,watching him fall onto the floor with a sicken crunch.

"Poor...poor...**poor**...dad. It seems that you're paralyzed from the waist down now,hearing the sickening crunch." Gaara took a lone switchblade out of his pocket and twirled it with his fingers.

"Should I use this on you or shouldn't I? I guess I should." Pure fear was etched across arishi's face as well as it showing in his eyes. He was as white as a sheet. He saw gaara reahced into his pocket again and take out a liter.

Seeing the flame heat up the steel scared the living hell out of him. Gaara looked over at his father and cackled darkly. He slowly ran the blade across his father's forehead,enjoying the screams as well as the blood rolling down his father's face,seeing his silver eyes starting to dull lightly.

Gaara started to frown abit and plucked his father in the head. "Don't start to die on me **dad**," Gaara spat. His father whimpered and looked at him with fear in his eyes.

Gaara cocked his head to the side and made second line in his father's forehead,getting exicted by the screams. "Is that fear I see in your eyes," Gaara asked.

Arishi's breath was becoming abit shallow. Gaara started to frown again and stabed the heated knife into arishi's chest. An agonizing scream escaped the older man's lips.

"Blood really looks good on your paleing skin." His stripped his father on his shirt and licked the blood away. Arishi shuddered and screamed when the wound was bitten and skin was stretched.

Blood covered gaara mouth and chin,his psychotic grin still in place. Arishi whimpered in fear and could only lay there. Soon his father was naked and shuddering.

Gaara did NOT looked pleased at all,although the grin was still in place. "Let's see...what to do now? Hmmm..."

He then stabbed the other shoulder and another scream could be heard. "Please..." "Now you're begging? That's very much beneath you." He then cut off a very essential body part that was used to make babies.

A very pained scream filled the air and gaara cackled so more,eyes going insane as he allowed bloodlust to take over just alittle. "I _love _when you scream. Let's make you scream some more!"

Arishi's eyes were riddled with pain and becoming lifeless fast,blood dripped out of his mouth. Gaara's grin widened ad he continued his torture,not noticing his father would soon be dead.

"Nooooooo!"

"AAAAhhhhhhh!"

"They...will...find...you...once they know I'm...dead."

His eyes glowed with facisnation and happiness like a child opening his christmas presents. Lifeless eyes stared at gaara and he didn't even flinch.

He soon knew that his father had died and the bloodlust grew just abit stronger. His victim was now dead...which meant more fun!

A long slit across a pale neck and two to the wrist. He then heated the knife again and took out his father's organs. He chuckled darkly seeing blood seep out of the heart slowly and he felt some blood squirt on his clothes.

A barely living vien and he scowled at the mess on his shirt. "You've got me all dirty. What am I going to do with you?" He studied the corspe of his father and let an amused smile work its away onto his lips.

"You eventually begged and here I thought you were better then that." His father's long brown hair was all over the place after he had cut it with the knife. "Pretty pathetic."

His kissed his father's blue lips and smiled as blood met his tongue. "You ask me what i've done to your precious wind...? Nothing. It was your turn to die."

He used his hands to rub the bloodied organs all over his body and laughed while doing so. _'It's over now naruto.'_ He looked at his bloody body and gave the lifeless man one last kiss before leaving the room,seeing the sand come back to him.

He stepped into the shower and wash himself of blood and stalked out of the bathroom naked,making his way to his room. Kankorou and Temari sat in the livingroom,pale as sheets. They knew what gaara had done,being slightly scared to say the least.

Leaving his room in a new attire,he walked into the livingroom,cacking a small genuine small to his siblings. They smiled lightly,abit unsure and he left them,planning to clean up the mess later.

Gaara entered the house to see naruto on the couch. It was about five fifteen. He sat down by his kitsune and they engaged in a hot makeout session which lasted for quite a while.

Two words muttered.

"He's dead."

A bruising hug and tears.

They left for the bedroom,needing to complete each other.

Tongues battled.

Hips crashed and grinded agianst each other.

Sweet moans and even sweeter touches.

Sweat bead onto the bodies as they made love.

It was as if the time was endless...even if it was just a few passionate and loved-filled hours.

Naruto snuggled into gaara's arms and looked up at him with a smile. The clock read 10:53. The were exhausted,but atleast one problem was out of the way.

Gaara gave naruto a sexy smirk and crashed their lips together. Naruto responded whole-heartedly and wrapped his arms around his lover's neck.

Temari looked over at Kankorou who was shaking lightly. "Shouldn't we be happy that he's dead," Temair asked quietly. Kankorou stayed silent as his eyes became fearful.

"What's he going to do about the body," he asked,eyes growing hard in a split-second. Temari thought for a minute and replied with,"I don't know."

Kankorou then had another thought. "The school just might close down since he won't be coming anymore. Think gaara will inform the school?"

Temari cocked and eyebrow and shrugged. "I'm going to get some sleep. Don't you even DARE try and wake me up!" Kankorou became just alittle bit fearful again and sighed.

"She's so scary when she's angry." He stretched out on the couch and sighed,falling asleep. Neither brother or sister was freaked out by sleeping in the same house with a dead body. You seen one dead body by your little brother's doing,you've seen then all.

Gaara sighed as he ran hand through his lover's hair. Naruto had fallen asleep after alittle while. The blonde looked so content asleep as well as vunerable. He shook bad thoughts from his head and looked up at the sky.

The had just peeped out from far away. He decided that he nad naruto wouldn't be going to school today and placed a light kiss on naruto's temple.

Killing his father had been alot of fun. A psychotic grin formed on his lips again as he heard his father's screams his mind and his one plea.

_'Please.'_

_'Now you're begging? That's very much beneath you.'_

_'...and here I thought you were better then that.'_

_'They...will...find...you...once they know I'm...dead.'_

That last sentence made gaara somewhat pissed off. His father had allies now? He just have to kill them as well. Fast and quick would be a nice change.

He stared up at the ceiling wondering with everything will just stop for a moment. Naruto deserved to be happy every second of every day.

**Malik: Read and Review! Tell me what you think!**

**Gaara: That was pretty good to me.**

**Malik: Oh stop,you're just saying that!**

**Gaara:Yes,I am.**

**Naruto: That was so mean!**

**Malik: Withhold sex!**

**Naruto: Hmmm...I don't know about that.**

**Malik: Please stay tuned for the next chapter.**


End file.
